


Note Passing

by wingedcastielpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe — Highschool, Bestfriends!Destiel, Bored!Dean, Fanfiction writer!Castiel, Highschool AU, Jock!Dean, M/M, Teacher bashing, The teacher in this shot is legit tho, Tumblr Prompt, Witty!Castiel, nerd!Castiel, note passing, philosophy class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcastielpie/pseuds/wingedcastielpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel learns that Dean Winchester becomes dangerous when he's bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note Passing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hishirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/gifts).



> Disclaimer: We all know who owns Supernatural, right? Basically, he wrote the best Bible fanfiction ever. And, this idea was from a Tumblr prompt.

Dean Winchester. Was. Bored.

He couldn’t tolerate the babbling from the short, close-minded, black eyed bitch in front of him.

Or, in short, his Philosophy teacher.

It will be twenty more minutes before the sixty-minute mark that signified the end of the period, and off he is to having lunch with his friends, but  _damn,_ here she was talking about a certain taxi man she met. He would understand if it has something to do with the lesson, but she was just _laughing_ there, all by herself.

Rolling his eyes, he crossed his ankles on top of each other, sat sideways, slung his left arm across the back of the chair, and eyed his best friend who was sitting beside him.

“Cas,” Dean whispered. Cas, short for Castiel, has been Dean's friend for years already, and counting. When Dean was all into sports and girls and just hanging out with his teammates in the football team, Cas was the complete opposite.

Cas was into reading, and books, and drawings, and anime, and just _weird_ nerd stuff. He stayed inside his room all day, typing some story about these two dudes killing supernatural stuff, while Dean was outside, hanging from a tree beside Cas' s window, rapping the glass and calling him to “Man, go outside! The weather's awesome, and the field's available today! Play frisbee with Sam and I.”

And Dean was totally delighted to see Cas standing up, a small smirk present in his face as he crossed his room in five steps. Dean prepared to go down, but would stop short when Cas zoomed right into Dean's ear, without any thought about personal space, and said,“It's Sam and me, _Dean_.”

And then, Cas calmly walked away and back to typing as if nothing happened.

“And for the record, I am still not going to play. Just call Garth, or that best girl friend of yours— Charlie, Gabrielle or Michael.”

Dean collapsed right under the tree and tried catching his breath.

See what Dean was talking about?

And, no, Dean wasn’t trying to say that he was in love with his best friend—which he wasn't— but merely that Cas can't keep up with Dean's always-out-in-the-sun lifestyle.

Dean continued staring at Cas until the other boy, irritated for being observed, looked back at Dean and harshly whispered a, “What's the matter?”

Dean whispered back, “Nothing! What's the _motto_ with you?” then flashed Cas his rarest smile— entirely delighted without a hint of sadness or sarcasm.

Cas's lips lifted up a little. He shook his head and went back to drawing.

Now that Dean found a source of entertainment, he started nagging Cas.

“Cas, I dropped my pen. Please pick it up.” Dean said when he _accidentally_ dropped his pen to the ground.

“Cas, I heard Hentai's the worst thing _ever_.” Dean never really expected an answer from Cas. Cas never really liked anime porn that much. (Or as much as Dean likes it)

“Cas, Gabrielle's a douchebag.” A glare was received by Dean, which he returned with a small wink.

“Cas, I have a… Uh…” Dean dramatically bit down on his lips and looked downward, and then scratched his neck the way he does when he's nervous. Cas slightly looked at Dean at the corner of his eye.

“I have a girlfriend.” Dean blurted out, and waited for Cas to reply. He was expecting another glare from Cas, but this time, Cas looked sharply at Dean and asked in his deep voice, “Who is she? Do I know her?”

Woah, this was certainly entertaining than he thought it would be.

“Becky.” Dean recited the first name he can think of, which happened to be the name of the girl who was chasing after Sam for quite a year now. Talk about _obsessed_ like the kid from The Orphan.

“…When did you meet her? What school is she going to? How long were you dating? How come you only mentioned her now? Why do you like her? Is she a good girlfriend? Why is she your girlfriend, anyway? Is she—”

“Woah, CAS! Calm down, man! Ms. is gonna hear us.” Dean half-jokingly replied, but Cas seemed to be on the roll.

“Let. me. _meet_. her.” Cas growled. He fucking growled. Dean's eyes widened. ‘Shit, that was hot. ’

Cas was still staring at Dean with such intensity that Dean was almost half tempted to blurt out an innuendo about it. And, that—‘ WAIT, NOPE. No! Not _hot_ at all. Maybe the weather is. Ya know, hot, just like Cas—NO. Dean, shut the fuck up, why're you even referring to yourself in third person? ’

“She's busy.” Dean said in the midst of his internal debate. Then, Dean noticed the way Cas was all fired up. “Why are you so curious, by the way? You weren't like this with my past hook ups.”

Cas shut his mouth and blushed. Holy fucking _shit_ , Cas was blushing! Well, if Dean wasn't screwed up yet with just seeing that smile, he would— No. Stop thinking about fucking, or screwing around people. Especially, not around Cas!

“Would you look at the little kiddo, all blushy and—”

“Shut up, Dean.”

Dean chuckled as Cas found his composure and started drawing again. Although there was still a faint tint of red on the tips of his ears.

Come to think of it, he still have two minutes. Maybe, he can embarrass Cas more, since Cas looked so adorable when he was all flustered and red.

Dean chose to ignore that fact that he called Cas ‘cute’, but now that he acknowledged it, sooner or later he knew that it was going to bite his ass.

Suddenly, Dean had an idea. Another one thing that Dean had and Cas didn’t was boldness. Sure, Cas can be pretty bold if he _really_ wanted something, but Dean was _flat out_ bold,  all-or-nothing kind of guy.

Besides, this was only for entertainment, right?

He ripped a paper out of his spiral notebook and scribbled down his message together with a winking face at the bottom of the page. Then, he folded it into four and stealthily threw it on Cas's table when the Philosophy teacher wasn't looking.

Cas looked curiously at Dean first, then he held the paper cautiously in between his index finger and thumb. He glanced back at Dean, then to the paper, then back to Dean,  and then Cas's series of stares stopped when the teacher dismissed them for lunch.

While Dean was picking his bag off the floor, he watched his best friend's face when he opened the note.

He then internally danced with giddiness when Cas became as red as a little cherry combine with a very fruity apple. His jaw dropped and his eyes were wide open, and Dean wished that he had a camera to film this.

Instead, Dean slung his gym bag across his right shoulder, stood up and winked at Castiel then spun around on his wheel and walked away, whistling to the tune of _Highway to Hell_.

Cas stood there, watching the door frame where the Winchester went off,  then looked down at the paper and felt sparks ignited under his skin.

 

_Want to fuck?_

_I'm off later 6:30 pm._

_See ya, baby._

_;)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I intend to add this in Destiel Journal, but then I can't give this little oneshot to a friend of mine when I added it as another chappie. So now, I'm posting this as a new work.
> 
> Actually, I had this story as a sorry gift to her when I HAD to seen zone her, ahaha. But then, she's always so supportive (*grumbles grumbles*) and she can be pretty awesome (*more grumbling*) so I'm going to say thank you to her this way. It might be a few days late, but hey, can't rush perfection (though this one is a little far), right? 
> 
> Besides, it's a little fun bashing a teacher, sometimes.
> 
> Stay cool, Queenie!


End file.
